


First Time

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2004

The sun had long since gone down. Justin, Chris and Lance crashed out for the night. Sleeping peacefully in an alcohol and porn induced warm fuzziness. Joey and JC were sticking it out. Each determined to stay awake longer than the other and therefore get bragging rights for stamina. The flicker of the TV set made weird shadows in the corners, it became a game to figure out what was causing what shape on the wall. Their attention never strayed long from the picture on the screen. The wonderful thing about foreign TV is that they could see all kinds of porn without even paying for it. So for the last two nights they had watched everything they could find.

Justin had stared wide eyed at the big blondes riding men, their boobs bouncing up and down with each movement. Chris had crowed when they’d found the girl on girl action and commandeered the remote for an hour straight. Lance had blushed and watched the boy on boy shows through lowered eyelashes the entire time. That had been an hour ago, the channel hadn’t been changed even though the others had gone to bed.

The moans on the screen were discreet, the volume decreased until barely audible. Both men watching the actors with careful nonchalance.

“So... have you ever?” Joey nodded slightly to the TV. His voice was low and even.

JC looked at him a little startled. “Um, no... no.” then cut his eyes to Joey “You?”

Joey shook his head. “No.” and returned to watching the TV.

That seemed to be the end of that. Until it wasn’t.

“So would you?” it had to have been a good fifteen minutes later. Joey never looked away from the screen.

JC shrugged. Didn’t say anything for a few long minutes. “Yeah. I think... yeah.”

The silence seemed to stretch longer this time. Joey took a long drink from his bottle, JC’s eyes followed the smooth line of his neck in the dim light. A new set of actors were on the screen by the time he looked over at JC.

“Me too.”

JC’s eyes widened slightly. Somehow he didn’t need to ask who or what Joe meant. He swallowed as long fingers twisted in his hair. He moved towards Joey of his own accord. Watched as the dark head came down to his. Felt the hot breath on his cheek.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Joey whispered, eyes shining as he looked at JC. “Want you.”

The kiss was awkward. Noses in the wrong place, grinding mouths together. It was horrible actually. They parted after a few uncomfortable minutes. JC licked his lips and looked at Joey.

“Just...” JC took a small breath. “Like this maybe?” his hand went around Joey’s nape, pulling him slowly to him.

JC started out teasing Joey’s lower lip with his tongue. Slowly exploring the shape and texture before slipping inside the warm wetness when Joey parted his mouth and started to suck on it. Heat trickled through their veins as the kiss continued. JC planted a hand in the center of Joey’s chest and pushed gently, leaning him back against the couch. Need took over, pushing any uncertainty aside. The haze of pleasure that washed through them making them forget this was a new experience. When JC settled between Joey’s legs there was no stopping what was going to happen. It felt too good to stop.

It was a subtle shift of hips that caused the first gasp, then a more calculated one that made Joey moan. JC’s mouth slid from his and traveled over his jaw as they started to move against each other in a rhythm to please them both. Joey’s hands found JC’s hips, pulling him closer. His leg bent in order to push up more fully against JC. Their bodies moved more frantically against each other as JC’s lips returned to Joey’s. The heavy sensation of desire inlaid with electric sparks grew inside them. Panting and moaning they moved towards it. The movements finally sending white hot heat through them as their bodies throbbed together.

They lay there for long minutes after that. Until their breath was calm and heartbeats slowed. No thought of anything except how good they felt together. There was plenty of time later for talking. For now, there was just the two of them. And that’s all they needed to know.


End file.
